


Playing For Sympathy

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is injured and milking it for all it's worth.  A simple ficlet intended to bring a few smiles. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing For Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

John watched Sherlock from a distance. The consulting detective was pointing to an item near the victim with his left hand as he sharply ordered Anderson to move faster.  His right hand rested against his body, just beneath his throat. Anderson began to make a biting remark but was stopped by Lestrade who told him to shut his mouth and just follow the instructions he’d been given. They had a killer to catch and couldn’t afford to waste time. 

 

Ever since their arrival, most of the Yard had been treating Sherlock as though he might break once they had seen his bandaged hand, only his thumb and fingers showing. At first, the detective had attempted to use the appendage as normal but, after he winced four times, Lestrade had told the nearby Donovan and Anderson to help. Donovan had instantly backed up four steps while Anderson sneered. Tired of their behaviour, Lestrade had barked out orders for the two to follow instructions.

 

John hadn’t told anyone the reason for Sherlock’s bandaged hand. The night before, the two men had argued over household chores until the gangly genius had stalked into the kitchen and yelled out, “Fine! I’ll do the dishes!”  

 

Knowing there was only three glasses in the sink, John had started to follow when he heard his flatmate gasp. When the doctor entered the room, he saw blood dripping down his friend’s right hand. It appeared a glass had broken while being washed and Sherlock’s hand had been inside at the time. John made sure plenty of pressure was being applied to the wound before he left to gather the medical supplies he kept in the flat.

 

Minutes later the cut, only 5 centimetres long, had been cleaned and a waterproof plaster protected it. John had recommended Sherlock not use his hand.  Advice that was quickly discarded. Before too long, Sherlock was complaining the plaster was beginning to peel away over his palm.  John applied a new one, once again said to keep it immobile and away from anything that might infect the area, and went back to his chair.

 

Just before bed, the plaster had fallen off and been replaced a third. This time, however, John wound a long bandage over Sherlock’s hand and wrist to make sure everything would stay in place. The next morning everything was still where it should be.

 

Lestrade had called for help with a case. Before leaving, John had checked the area, seen no signs of a possible infection, and rewrapped it as he had the night before then the doctor got hold of Sherlock and warned him that it would be stupid to allow his cut to become infected so no touching anything!

 

Looking back, John realised he should have known Sherlock would use the situation to his suit him. 

John was pulled back to the present when he heard a pained, exaggerated if you knew the man well enough which John did, cry from Sherlock and saw that Anderson had struck out in frustration.  Nearby officers came to the consulting detective’s aid as Lestrade, once more, gave his inferior a verbal dressing down. Sherlock dramatically swept from the scene, stating he would contact the D.I. when he had any information.

 

John stood away from the wall as Sherlock came towards him.  Seeing the mischievous grin on his friend’s face caused John to roll his eyes. Moments later they left the alley and loud Yarders behind.


End file.
